Charles Wilkins
Summary From a Earth that is known for weird events that had effect the populus Charles is one of those few people.Being born in a Middle class African American family in Atlanta , Charles lived a normal life kid could had but it wasn't all that great as his parents had too work long hours leaving him to look out for his younger brother most of the time and or the most part when his parents re around he made the most of it.Years later after High school around 20 he wanted to do everything he could for getting to his one goal ,get out of Atlanta and live his life seeing as that southern living just didn't suit him so he packed his bags and took his own Car he had used through out high school and that where he got his own powers as at the time an unknown cosmic event had been rumored all over the internet ranging from aliens to solar flares from the sun everything was on the table when it came to this but for what happened it was a massive light of the sorts shining on most of the planet for most it did nothing to them but for others like Charles it effected him , Gave him these Comic book super powers .And for the first couple weeks Charles couldn't even know of what the hell he should do until the Idea of a Merc cam to his mind from a job offer on Craigslist which in turn kicked him off to what he is now a Gun for hire in a world of so be Superheros . Appearance For normal attire he wears a brown duster with the shoulders having white accents underneath is lightweight combat vest with lightweight armor that has been integrated into it to provide some protection for him under that is just a short sleeve white shirt.For the other half of his it is often Brown or blue Combat pants of his choice along with black boots.Other things he'll wear are black sunglasses or even a baclava depending on what job he would be taking.For the none attire aspects he is African American so natraully he would have brown skin as for his hair it is fairly Short and kept up while the latter of which being white with traces of brown Personality He was raised to be polite and is less rude or sarcastic in coversation and will even try to pass down some wisdom once awhile to people.But he does have a knack for lying and if he can get away with it will.Strangely enough he'll often refuse pay when he's not paid enough.He is aso very cockey when it comes to fight seeing as the fact no one hs been able to d what he can to a degree and will mis calculate anyone hes facing Personal Statistics Alignment:Chaotic Neutral ''' '''Name:Charles Wilkins Origin: Verse WIP Gender:Male ''' '''Age: 26 Classification: Superhuman Date of Birth:July 22th ''' '''Birthplace:Atlanta , USA Weight:225 lbs Height:6'4 in ' '''Likes:Atlanta Falcons , American Football , Surfacing the Internet ' '''Dislikes:New England Patriots , Overly bias media. Eye Color:Brown Hair Color:White with traces of Brown ' '''Hobbies: Fishing , ' '''Values: Get the job done by anymeans possible Martial Status:Single Status:Alive Affiliation:None Previous Affiliation: None Themes:None Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 8-C | 8-A Powers and Abilities:Time Manipulation , Regeneration (Mid-High) , Portal Creation , BFR , 'Superhuman Physical characteristics , Teleportation ,Limited Precognition.Resistance to Mind Manipulation.|All previous but stronger , Time Travel , Precognition , limited Reality Warping to his own pocket Dimensions , One Hit Kill and Durability Negation Through Rikes Blade. 'Attack Potency:Building Level+(Destroyed a large shop hosting a underground trafficker ring |Multi-City Block Level (Was able to cause a Skyscraper 'compared to the empire State building in size to collaspe fully) 'Speed: Superhuman( Was able to outrun a Nissan GTR going at 70 miles per hour) | Likely Superhuman ' 'Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Multi City Block ' 'Durability:Small Building Level(Was able to withstand a shot fired from a Russian T-90 tank from a distance )|Multi City Block Level (the Skyscraper that collasped only did minor dmage to him in terms of Crushing his cody but he was being able to regen from it) Stamina:Superhuman| Likely Superhuman ' 'Range: Standard melee Range with his sword , a couple of hundred meters with his Pistols.At least Universal via Rifts ''' '''Standard Equipment: -A M1832 Civil war Officers sword which has been modded to deal with modern body armor such as Kevlar and even cut through metal such as steel while have a back up knife being a Karambit -Two Colt Python Revolvers in .357 Magnum -Various types of grenades including Flash Bangs , Frags , sticky Grenades. -Rikes Blade being a gift from the God in Charles world.This was stated to Charles that it could bypass anyones conventional durability using the same Cosmic power that gave Charles his powers and for the most part will kill anyone in One hit who isn't a God or has a counter to it. Only in 8-A key Intelligence: Very High(Can use basic settings formulate a plan on how he should plan out his jobs) Weaknesses:'''His Timestop provides huge strain if spammed by him to much and his overall cockeyness hurts him the most as its has gotten him servely injuried at times.His Regen is an over time depending on how bad an injury to him is and will take longer the more severe it is. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rift Creation -Can trap or send people to a place on the Planet or even a different universe all together -Can used to teleport himself to around or be in his own pocket dimensions he created -Can be shifted to shield himself or be created serveal times to throw off someone on which one hes hiding in.As bonus when used like this any projectiles fired at him will be redirected -once someone is in his own Dimension he can warp how reality functions such as taking away oxygen , Manipulating fears anyone might have to come true. 8-A only Time Manipulation -Can stop time on a whim and for what appears to be two minutes at most -He only can move when time has come to a stop like this -Charles can even trap people in time as they'll stand frozen in place -Can seen into future events though it is very limited - Very limited time travel to only three years -Fully time travel 8-A only -Can seen into the future to Predict what someone might do 8-A only Regeneration -Can regen from various types of wounds from minor to very fatal injuries Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users